backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Groups
Groups are at least 3 people formed together. You can add your group name here however you want to and the description of it too. Official Discord (Until mods make one) code here: EcYDz5V Rules Max members for offensive or military groups is 75. Max members for peaceful or neutral groups is 300. Max members for temporary groups is 1000, but they must disband after 2 weeks. Don't move your group around to be at the top. Don't edit the rules unless you have permission. (Mods, IdkTest, and MacabreTomb have permission) Don't give yourself a role in a group which you don't have. Don't raid this page. Add your group and group description to the bottom of the descriptions and list. BREAKING ANY OF THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN CONSEQUENCES List of Groups This is the list of groups in the backrooms (add yours’ down here). * Federation of the Three Flags * The Backroom Boys * Backroom Explorers * The Originals * Mountain Man Coalition * Libertarian Insurrectionist Militia * Raven Shield * The Helping Hand * United Backrooms Delivery Service * Sanity Keepers * The Missing Fools * The Lambda Fortress Crusader * Ghost busters * 2º Local Infantry Assault * Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party * The Smiths * The Exploration and Rescue Coalition (ERC) Federation of the Three Flags The Federation of the Three Flags (previously known as Camp Blastdoor or simply as The Blastdoor) is a group consisting of around 250 people located in Levels 0-2, with occasional scouting parties elsewhere. The Federation is headed by its founder, Archon u/Johannes_V, alongside a congress of 6 members. Camp Blastdoor was created after u/Johannes_V discovered a blast door and a pantry filled with food on Level 0, and has thus far been completely focused in restoring order and justice to the backrooms, acting as a police force and aiding groups in Levels 0-5. After winning the First Insurgency-Blastdoor War, the group changed its territory to annex Fort Blake, the Hub, and Camp Blasdoor, hence the term "Three Flags". The group is most famous for its extensive law books, factories, substancial military presence, ideals of order and justice, and its series of signals written in magic marker along the walls of Levels 0-2, which can help newbies find their way around the backrooms. As of the current moment, the group is remilitarizing in the possible event of a second war with the Resurgency of the Insurgents. However, trade and joining will remain open until stated otherwise. Their discord can be found here. Notable Members: * Johannes: Archon (Head of state). * Harry: Master of All Camps (Vice-head). * Kier: Head of R&D, congressman. * "u/destroyer_of_corn": Head Loresayer, congressman. * "Tekayo": Head of the Patrols, congressman. * Daniel "MrPancakes123": Head Merchant/General, congressman. * "RayanJ": Head of Medicine, congressman. The Backroom Boys The Backroom Boys is a tiny group that has consisted of a total of 7 people over the time of its existence. The group is headed by u/Bart0nius, with the group's members shifting around usually. The group was created on Level 4 and has since reached level 7, the furthest detailed level. Many members have left, disappeared, or have been killed. The current group consists of 2 members: u/Bart0nius, and a 16-year-old named Eli, who does not have Reddit. While the group was on Level 4, one member mysteriously vanished. By level 5, the group had fallen down to only 2 members, as an unnamed member suddenly killed another. The location of the killer is presently unknown, but is rumored to be on Level 5 or 4. As it stands, the group is non-hostile and has large quantities of supplies, but long periods of isolation in deeper levels have taken their toll on some members. While they are still peaceful, approach with some degree of caution upon encountering them. Backroom Explorers The Backroom Explorers are a group of people consisting 50 lost people, and collecting more. They set up their biggest base in Level 0, and the smallest in Level 3. They are currently exploring Level 2, getting near Level 3. They are a non-hostile group, helping lost people in the backrooms. Their group system is complex. If an entity is near, they have a safety protocol named "Code Red". If they encounter an Anethika, they go on immediate lock-down called "Code Black". Breaking rules will result in you being kicked out. The group was created by u/Lordmac29. The Originals There is one colony set up on Level 5 in the “lobby” of the hotel section. They call themselves, “The Originals” and were started by u/13CraftyFox and u/InhalesOxygen. They are comprised of around 250 people trapped in the backrooms from between 1300 and 1940. They are suspicious of anyone from later or earlier time periods so they usually keep to themselves. They are willing to trade goods with passerby’s but are reluctant to trade with other major colonies. The majority of people in this colony were trapped in the Backrooms after the 1906 San Francisco Earth Quake or the 1912 sinking of the Titanic. Notable members include Amelia Earhart, Dorothy Arnold, John Jacob Astor IV, and Capt. Edward Smith. The Mountain Man Coalition The Mountain Man Coalition is a loose group of hermits and frontiersmen who pass information to and from other factions and tribes, They are the spies of the backrooms, and for the right price, one can know quite a bit about any of the other groups. An estimated 50 people founded the Coalition, including u/konkinsdeciple. There is no central authority present. Current number of members is unknown. Libertarian Insurrectionist Militia The LIM is a group of soldiers who plan to overthrow the New Backrooms Republic, As they are unhappy with the current government and plan to replace it with a minarchist system. Members of the LIM are instantly recognizable through their grey uniforms and armband with the picture of a coiled snake and the words, "Don't Tread on me" ''The LIM is considered a terrorist organization to the New Backrooms Republic, and thus engagements between them are common. The LIM isn't inherently Violent, and will only shoot travelers if they pose a threat. The LIM has a long partnership with the Mountain Man Coalition, and frequently uses them as reconnaissance operators to gain information on the New Backrooms Republic and its plans. The Libertarian Insurrectionist Militia Is one of the larger contenders in the backrooms with about 50 fully armed soldiers. The LIM's main base of operations is estimated to be on level four, but it has yet to be confirmed. The founder of the LIM is u/konkinsdeciple, but he is no longer a member since being trapped in level -2. Raven Shield Raven Shield is a group of new backroom explorers comprised of seven unknown people, and the leader has decided to remain anonymous to avoid suspicion. The group's main goal is to study and document the backrooms from it's groups of people and entities that lie deep within the levels. With the knowledge, they plan to create a way to allow others to experience the psychological horror that each traveler has went through to honor their sacrifices and give light on how dangerous the backrooms are, without sacrificing more innocent lives. The Helping Hand The Helping Hand is dedicated to the extraction, relocation, medical help, along with other things that basically help others. The group was formed due to u/Bart0nius and his problem on L7, when he was attacked by The Thing on Level 7. Users u/Commander_Blastbolt, u/avolded, and u/randomuser9061 decided to help. Over time, they gained more members due to them asking for volunteers on the way to u/Bart0nius. They have now combined forces with the backroom boys in order to explore farther. United Backrooms Delivery Service The UBDS is a group of people who are known as Deliverers. There job is to, as the name suggests, deliver products to those trapped in the backrooms. Most Deliverers just travel on their own, but some may stick together, so as to be able to defend themselves better. UBDS products include amond water, Kenny's bioluminescent flower goo, and some of the other things that Kenny makes. Some Deliverers may find a gun, and will be more than willing to trade it, as well as anyammo that they may find. Deliverers take payment in the form of empty bottles, scraps of metal, or seeds of any kind. At the moment, there are a little over 70 members. u/ProbablyKenny is the founder. Sanity Keepers The Sanity Keepers consist of 11 people. Their base is on level 0. They help travelers by increasing their sanity and actively trade with others. They also have a secure WiFi connection with an old printer powered by a crank generator. The SK is able to access the latest memes and hand them out to travelers. Their supplies consists of: a lot of music devices, recreational tools (drawing, painting, a paddle ball, and an old Nintendo 3DS and a Wii), lots of almond water to dip your hands in, snacks, and books. They all are friends and try to spread kindness. The Sanity Keepers were founded by u/ILikePiezez. The Missing Fools The Missing Fools is a small group of people who got lost in the Backrooms, they are a nomadic group who traverse the endless rooms looking for supplies, they rarely come into contact with other groups in the Backrooms. The Group consists of 4 people, EverMatt, LuizFilipeRN, Clocky and Homie. The group is said to have originated from a 1980s time warp and so never have heard of Reddit and wouldn't even think of using said website. The Ghost busters The ghost busters are a group of 3 people dedicated to killing all hostile entities, the group has decided to do this after one of their friends snorted almond water and tried to kill the thing on level 7. The group used to be called "The better backroom boys" however, after the indecent with the thing on level 7 They decided to change their name The groups leader u/LARB05 did not want to disclose what weapons they had. but people have reported them running around with axes, random objects and perhaps a gun. confirmed kills 10 losses 5 Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party The "'Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party'" ''(BSRP) were a group of 12 volunteer scavengers who searched for missing people in the backrooms, the group had been disbanded after an incident following the year 1999, the team used to communicate using an IRC, a message was received on one of their channels about a help request for a missing person in Level 3. The entire team was sent in to find the individual, yet nobody came back, their website was later taken down because the website hosting provider went out of business. The only remaining information about them was from the friends of only some of the members, and a phone that had been found lying on the ground in Level 1 belonging to the team's leader; however, it was severely damaged, the only file that could be recovered was a highly corrupted image of the team's icon, as seen above. No new information has been heard about them since 2013. The Smiths The Smiths are a group of 6 blacksmiths that entered the backrooms with their forges. There is currently one Enforcing Hunter who is Bread. Their lead smith is Alittlefriend. Their location is in the hub wear they have set up shop near door 4. They are always thankful for extra help. They make weapons and Armour to anyone who needs it. Weapons can range from swords to clubs. All the Armour is plate or chain. They will make all these for other people, for a price that is. They will take their payment in 3 forms. * Metal * Entities body parts * Almond water Exploration and Rescue Coalition (ERC) The ERC is owned by u/CES_2005 and it's co-leader is u/Bricky5. Its other members are u/An0therShad0w, and u/BBnuthouse1 with a total of 4 members. ￼Their logo is unfinished but will look like La Unidad's logo from Ghost Recon: Wildlands. Formerly called the BEMG (Brazilian Exploration and Mercenary Group) but it's former leader u/Roterista was overthrown and the group renamed by u/CES_2005. "We have better ideals than being unethical mercenaries" said CES. Their co-leader CES_2005 is trading the app file for a Backrooms navigation app: https://www.reddit.com/r/backrooms/comments/c6bfxo/app_for_navigation/ Joining requires a ranged weapon, such as an airsoft gun, aluminum bow, crossbow, or a real gun (If you have a real gun it must be suppressed). Talk to u/Bricky5 or u/CES_2005 to join The Insurgency The Insurgency was a coalition of raiders from Fort Blake, the Hazel crew, and over 50 lesser bandit tribes. The leader of the Insurgency is a man known as Nathaniel. After a brutal war, the Insurgency was supposedly destroyed, but Nathaniel survived due to evacuation procedures and is loose within the backrooms. The Insurgency held the backrooms under brutal custody for a long while. They murdered innocents, neutral soldiers, and even children. And with no one to fight them anymore, it is unknown if the backrooms will ever be safe again unless K4 and NBR are reformed. Original Members: *Diesal: Army general (deceased) *Elliot: Army general, mayor of civilian forces (deceased) *Hazel: Radio DJ, Chief of War (deceased) *Flak: Radio DJ, propaganda minister, journalist (deceased) *Simmins: Chief of Peace, chef (deceased) *Damien: Diesel's teenage brother and active Insurgency Recruiter *Amelie Williams: The "Neutral" Insurgency Medic and Psychiatrist. Resurgency Members: * Cool Cal: Radio DJ, propaganda minister * Billy: Insurgent “bounty hunter” (WIP) * McCaliber: Chief Officer of Level 5 Operations Former Groups These groups have been deleted for reasons that may or may not be known. They are considered part of history and will thus be put on this page for their contribution to this community. The groups information will be the information it last had before it was deleted/moved here. K4 K4 is a backrooms operation team consisting of about 100 people currently, if you need extraction, they got you. They also help out many colonies survive and persist in the harshest conditions. The operative base is at an unknown level. They also assassinate people and take down groups if needed. Their uniforms are in all black and you can tell it's them if they have glowing blue watch. The founder is u/IdkTest. The group was removed for unknown reasons after u/IdkTest was banned from the Discord. New Backrooms Republic The New Backrooms Republic is a group consisting of around 1,000 people, they have a base set on levels 0-5 and are associated with K4 due to both of them being owned by the same person. Even though K4 and the NBR are owned by the same people they often have skirmishes between each other because of members looking for any reason to fight. Their uniforms are in all brown and you can tell it is them if they are wearing the patch on their uniform. The founder is u/IdkTest. The group was removed for unknown reasons after u/IdkTest was banned from the Discord. Trivia * K4 was the first group for the backrooms * K4 wasn’t made for the backrooms but adapted to it * One of the founders of The Backroom Boys, u/Bart0nius, is a mod in the subreddit. * The Originals began as a thought question about whether the backrooms had existed for all of humanity. * The Ghost Busters like turtles. Don't hurt turtles. * The leader of BSRP is unknown, as nobody from the team is still alive to give out more information about the team. Special Thanks u/IdkTest for creating the page All the mods of the subreddit for being amazing community supporters! Everyone who edited this page for grammar and up-to-date information! Category:List of Groups Category:Groups Category:Teams